Harumi Hara
Harumi Hara (原 春美, Hara Harumi; Lit.'' Beautiful Spring Meadow''') '''is a young woman of African American-Japanese descent. She is also a Fullbringer.' Appearence As a child, Harumi was considerably lighter with pigtails on either side of her head and a white bandana as well as a white dress with grey diamond prints, but with her introduction from adolescence into teenage and young adult years, she has adopted a more casual look, letting her hair fall down her back. Unable to abide dresses and skirts, she usually wears a tank top and pants or shorts nowadays. Personality Harumi is usually a light hearted, fun seeking, individual whose optimistic and gentle nature will not allow her to see the negative in any situation, regardless of how dire it really is. However, when she feels emotions like sadness or anger, her personality take a complete 180 turn, becoming sarcastic and ill-tempered, throwing out biting comments and generally looking down on others in a patronizing manner, what's frightening is that when she's calmed down, she has no recollection of any outburts. History Harumi was the second child born to her African American mother, Alyssa Hanes, and Japanese father, Kaito Hara. As a child, born into a family with interracial parents, she was often subjected to the bullying and taunting of neighborhood children due to her mixed heritage, but she never asked for help from either her parents or her elder half sister, Emi, who she played with whenever possible. Many times, Harumi would come home with bruises or scrapes from her fights but despite her family's growing alarm and concern, she would always smile and repeatedly tell them that she fell down. Harumi's constant rebuttal of her family's interference with her being bullied led to serious arguments and increasing tension. The racial slurs and commentary escalated to the point where she was nearly drowned in a river one day while being pursued by her attackers. Harumi herself would later claim that she did not recall exactly what happened next, that "everything was a blank spot in her memory", but she woke up in the hospital a week later with her mother, father, and sister in attendance who gave her the light version of the fact that her attackers were deceased. Later, she would discover that they somehow died mysteriously by suffocation with water in their lungs, which was strange because they were still on dry land and she had been washed ashore and spotted by a passerby. No one wanted to be friends with Harumi after that incident, and it was forbidden to be spoken about while in the company of her parents, but there was nothing holding Harumi back, nothing restricting her anymore and she became increasingly close to her sister, Emi, who allowed her to move with her to Karakura Town where she'd complete her education in Karakura High, which is the polar opposite of her childhood, as she's popular and surrounded by friends. Equipment Harumi's Violin: This is the violin which Harumi practices nearly everyday, she also use this as a conductor for her Fullbring powers. Powers and Abilities '''Massive Spiritual Power': Harumi has an enormous amount of spiritual energy where its wild but can be tamed. Her reiatsu is staggering when released at full power.The level of her spiritual power is just below captain's average spiritual pressure. Hand to Hand Practicioner: Harumi usually prefers diplomacy compared to using her fists, but, Harumi has demonstrated several times to be dangerous barehanded, easily catching an opponent's attack and deflecting/redirecting the hits. Keen Intellect: Despite her passive approach to fighting and battles, Harumi is capable of exploiting her enemies weaknesses' and breaking past their defenses quickly so that the battle is not prolonged unnecessarily. Brilliant Tactician: Harumi, despite being gentle and abhorring violence, quickly forms plans and battle strategies to distract and unnerve her opponent before she even fights them. Her mind never stops calculating and observing the situation. Fullbring Chouha (調波, Harmonic Wave). Harumi settles a worn violin into the crook of her arm, the instrument given to her by her sister. When Harumi activates her Fullbring, she lightly begins to play a melodious tune with the bow, the vibrations from the instrument releasing subtle strands of reiatsu into her enemies' eardrums, sending suggestive signals to the brain, and depending on her mood, Harumi is capable of forcing them to retreat, to turn on their comrades, and even, if her will is strong and visce versa, force them into a dangerous corner. Trivia *Harumi has a fear of spiders, swimming, and failure. *While able to interract with others in a large group, Harumi actually prefers to be left alone in silence. *She secretly likes American and Sumo wrestling, but fears its not 'girly' enough *Harumi is a horrible cook, capable of burning even toast!